Hiruma
Commander Hiruma, one of the former Captains in charge of the Marine base on Hitoya island. He ate the Fanto Fanto no Mi. Appearance Hiruma is a tall stern looking individual, dwarfing Kuragari with a height of six feet one inches and having a much more toned body than him that made him look more in shape. He had a strong upper body and an equally strong lower body, giving him a good balance of strength as opposed to his raven counterpart. Hiruma had long dark hair that went down past his tail bone and was always tied in a ponytail with a purple hair band along with dark green eyes. Unlike his partner, Hiruma actually wears the standard Marine uniform, a white long sleeve shirt accessorized with golden buttons and dark blue pants and black combat boots. At his hip there was a brown belt that was always with a flintlock pistol sitting in a holster, ready to be drawn at any moment. Personality Much like his appearance, Hiruma is a bit of a stern person, but he's not as serious and emotionless as Kuragari appears. He is actually full of emotions, especially the ones involving anger. Hiruma makes several rash decisions and has a low level of patience, thus getting him into trouble quite often. His impulsive actions will sometimes bring trouble onto others besides himself and it is a surprise how he has managed to keep a position as Captain for so long, though it can probably be attributed to his deadly fighting skills with his Devil Fruit and Kuragari at his side. During the events at Jaya, Hiruma's blood lust became apparent when he casually killed an entire tavern full of the Bellamy Pirates and even his own Marine soldiers that had served beneath him and claimed that he enjoyed the smell of their rotting flesh and the sounds of their screams. Relationships Crew Kuragari As a Captain of the Marine base on Hitoya island, Hiruma works closely with Kuragari and the two of them are quite close, even to the point they could be called friends instead of simply colleagues in the Marine ranks. Hiruma trusts Kuragari with some of his most deepest secrets and a lot of his feelings, but that still does not change the fact they don't always see eye to eye on things, especially their views on justice and punishment. Abilities As opposed to his partner, Hiruma is able to fight at close range and can match blows with the best of his enemies, but he often to prefers to hide in the shadows and attack from afar while hiding behind his Devil Fruit and utilizing Kuragari to confuse the opponent. His main source of attacking is the flintlock pistols and muskets that he uses in order to attack while being concealed by his clones. Hiruma is an intelligent and cunning fighter as proven when he figured out Franky's weakness in a matter of moments after attacking him. Devil Fruit Hiruma ate the Fanto Fanto no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to create shadow copies that can be used as fake ammunition for his weapons or be used to spy and go on espionage missions. History Little is known about Hiruma's past aside from his service to the Marines and becoming a Captain to serve on Hitoya island, taking care of the Headquarters set up there to watch over prisoners that have relatively high bounties in West Blue. How he became a Captain is unknown, but it is probably due to his Devil Fruit power that allows him to fight in a stealth fashion while being deadly with his firepower. Capturing the Wolf One month prior to the current storyline, Hiruma, along with his three colleagues, confronted Jeran on board a Marine vessel as a stowaway and made short work of him, later taking him to Hitoya to confine him in a prison. The Prison of Hitoya Hiruma walked in on his partner Kuragari drawing up navigational charts, while he had been denied the opportunity to look at them, any conversation was interrupted the moment the Den Den Mushi began to ring, alerting them to a situation at the docks when a patrolman was seen knocked out by Straw Hat Pirate Monkey D. Luffy. He was then called by Kuragari to release a squadron of soldiers and head towards the docks to engage and subdue the pirates. After Kuragari had his wings cut up by Zoro, Hiruma stepped in to try and protect him, only to be stopped by Franky. It was here that he first displayed his Devil Fruit ability, though nobody was aware of it. Franky assumed Hiruma was dead, blown to pieces by his attack, but he appeared on the deck of the Sunny, prompting an attack by Sanji that brought him to the ground. His powers were revealed to the crew when his body vanished in a wisp of smoke and the real Hiruma appeared off the docks, immediately surrounding himself with dozens of phantom copies thanks to his Devil Fruit. He revealed the nature of his power and even how to dispel it, but it turned out that actually doing it was a whole other story. Brook began to hum and sing the song of Bink's Sake in order to distract Hiruma while he used one of his fencing abilities to diminish all of his phantom clones to just one. However, when Brook stood triumphant, he took a bullet from Hiruma's double barreled flintlock rifle and was brought to his knees. Hiruma then tossed him in the ocean, unaware of his nature as a Fruit user. Bored with the fight against Brook, Hiruma demanded that Chopper and Franky fight him, insulting them both by calling them a "gorilla" and "surfer dude" respectively, much to the ire of Chopper. Hiruma makes short work of Chopper and Franky by wearing them down with the confusing tactics of his phantom clones, but when Sanji came into the battle after rescuing Brook, he decided it was time to finish the battle by defeating his three opponents and caught them in his Phantom Trap. He brought them all down by shooting them, hitting Sanji in the ribs, Chopper in the shoulder and leg and Franky in his back at close range. Hiruma was going to attack the others, but was stopped when Sanji tried to finish him with Diable Jambe, only to have his attack rendered useless against Hiruma's phantom barrier. With no energy left to fight, Sanji was staring down the barrel of his gun until Usopp intervened and blasted Hiruma with an exploding star. Angered by the actions of the sniper, Hiruma got on board the Sunny and tried to attack him, but was forced back onto the docks where Usopp, along with Nami, combined the efforts of their respective weapons to launch a chain of lightning that sent several volts of electricity coursing through Hiruma's body, effectively defeating him. Reassignment and Defection Hiruma, along with his partner Kuragari was reassigned to Marine base G-24 off the shore of Jaya after the failure at Hitoya. Angered by the message they were given by Ninamori, Hiruma tried to attack him but was brutally attacked and put in his place by the Vice-Admiral. Shortly after that outburst, he and Kuragari left to prepare for their voyage with Hiruma vowing vengeance against the Straw Hats. Hiruma tagged along with Kuragari's plan to defect from the Marines the moment they arrived at Jaya and his partner suggested the idea. They would track down the Straw Hat Pirates after they acquired a new vessel to sail on open waters so they would not draw attention to the Marines. Once they arrived at Mock Town, Hiruma and Kuragari came across Bellamy and his First Mate Sarquiss. Knowing that the two of them had bounties, they decided turning them in would help them get a ship faster so they openly challenged him to a battle. The ensuing conflict ended in a matter of minutes as Bellamy and his crew barely put up a fight against them and they were handed over to the bounty collection agency. Kuragari then purchased a new Xebec model ship at the shipyard and both he and Hiruma set out to the open sea of the Grand Line, venturing toward the Red Line entrance of West Blue in order to intercept the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Franky, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper (Handicap: Four on one) *vs. Usopp and Nami *vs. Bellamy Pirates (with Kuragari *vs. Sarquiss Trivia *The character Hiruma, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Marines Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Subrosian Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Commanders Category:Former Marine Captain